


Second Chances

by greensparkle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, BFFs, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Everybody Lives, F/M, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, High School, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Welcome, Poor Prompto, Post-Canon, Protective Noct, Time Travel, pre-game, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparkle/pseuds/greensparkle
Summary: When you want something all your heart will you risk everything to have it back? When Prompto gets this chance  thanks to the help of a past queen Lucius named Mary. What will he do and can he live with the consequences of the choices he makes?





	1. Prologue

The 10 years of darkness had been depressing to say the least, and after the fabled prince came back only to have died seemed like the saddest thing in the world. Prompto felt miserable to say the least. Ignis and Gladio had moved on with their lives, but Prompto had become depressed; Noct was everything to him, for him to come back only to have sacrificed himself to save the world didn’t seem like a fair deal.

Noct deserved a full life, he deserved to marry Luna, have children, and grow old. Instead all he got was destiny telling him to sacrifice himself to save the world.

* * *

" _If I had one chance to see Noct again. I would cherish it as if it were my last day on earth and heck, maybe there would be a change Noct's fate_.” Prompto thought to himself.

“What's stopping you?" A cheery female voice asked.

Prompto turned around to see a beautiful woman. Her hair was a long pretty blonde, sparkling blue eyes, warm kind smile, a motherly looking woman. She wore a beautiful dress that sparkled and shined like the moon and the sun.

“Are you an angel?” Prompto asked, the woman chuckled.

“An angel? No, but I do have a gift for doing the impossible. I could send you back in time, so you can see your friend again and change his fate, with some help of course. Oh, and before you ask no catch, and to sweeten the deal you won’t mess up the timeline. Every action you do every choice you make will shape the timeline to perfection ."

Prompto thought about it. A chance to see Noct again, a chance to change his fate, for Noct to possibly marry Luna, have children grow old with everyone he cared about. It was an opportunity he could not miss.

“What’s your name? Oh fair maiden.” Prompto asked.

The woman smiled,“My name is Mary.”

“Well, Mary I'm taking you up on that offer.” Prompto said, with determination in his voice.

“Very well. I will send you back to the middle of your freshmen year. That way you are still friends with Noct, so you won't have to start from scratch, but you’ll still have to go through the background check.” Mary said, then she snapped her fingers.

* * *

Prompto remembered that Noct had managed to keep his friendship with him a secret. That is until Ignis and Gladio found out. Since then the two men had gotten used to him.

“Thank you, Mary I don’t know how to repay you.”

“You don't have to our paths will cross again, but until then good luck.” With that Mary and Prompto both disappeared it was time to change things.


	2. You Got to Start Somewhere

”GA”! Prompto said as he landed feet first in one of the many castles hallways. _At least the landing was smooth._ Prompto thought to himself. Now for the next step: finding the others.

From what Prompto remembered, the background check happened in the study and if memory served him right, Ignis would be waiting for him.

He arrived early, but the thing that worried him, was how long he could keep the time travel thing a secret. He knew Mary didn’t seem like the type to be mad if he told Noct everything, so he held out hope that he and Mary’s paths would cross again and that eventually, he find the courage to tell Noct everything.

Putting the thought aside for now, he went to go find the study. It wasn’t long before he found the big brass doors to the study. During his time with Noct, he quickly learned to memorize every inch of the castle. It was a very good skill to have. Prompto then knocked on the brass doors.

* * *

“Come in.” Ignis's voice called out from the other side Prompto pushed open the doors to reveal Ignis, he still had his site, and he wore the same black clothes also the same white gloves, like always. Prompto took a mental image of what Ignis looked like, he was not forgetting any of his friends ever again.

“Ah Prompto I presume?” Ignis asked.

“Yes, pleasure to meet you Mr. Scientia.”

“Please just Ignis will be fine. Please sit down.” Prompto sat down in the big red comfy chair, feeling less nervous than he did the last time.

All he felt right now was the joy of seeing one of his closest friends again. Ever since Noctis had died saving the world, Prompto had disappeared from Insomnia and was never heard from again. He supposed Ignis and Gladio had tried looking for him, but he had covered his tracks well enough so the search would be unsuccessful.

 _I won’t do it again._ _I won’t make them worried like that again. I couldn’t do it even if I tried._ Prompto promised himself.

* * *

“So, Prompto,” Ignis said.

"From what these tell me, you’re the average typical run of the mill good student with A’s and B’s and an average GPA.”

“That's right, Ignis.”

“Prompto, have you ever had any trouble with the law?”

“No of course not, and I don’t have a criminal record either."

Prompto remembered Ignis asking these questions, remembered Ignis sounding suspicious and wondering what his intentions really were with Noct. Ignis and Gladio never truly believed that all Prompto wanted was to be Noct's friend.

* * *

Suddenly, the doors the study opened to reveal Gladio.

"Princess is wondering what we’re doing to his buddy. He's starting to worry.”

“Tell Noct he'll see his friend in two minutes.” Ignis said.

“Fine, it’s not like we were going to kill the kid”. Gladio said, annoyed that Noctis kept asking every single minute Prompto was in the study.

Gladio walked out shutting the door behind him.

“Well, Ignis said, best not to keep the prince waiting."

“Of course not.” Prompto said, as he stood up to leave.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?“

“Gladio and I will be keeping an eye on you whenever you come to see Noct”

"Okay, but please know all I want is to be friends with the Prince I don’t want anything from him.” Prompto spoke as he walked out of the study closing the door behind him.

 _That went well._ Prompto thought to himself. It was only now a matter of time before Ignis and Gladio would trust him. For now, it was time to go see Noct. He'd  would likely be in the training room with Gladio.

* * *

Prompto walked through the castle. He memorized every detail over the years. As he walked he thought about what would be like to have a future he always dreamed about. The one where Noct married Luna, have children, and grow old with everyone.

He imagined Noct as a wise ruler with Ignis and Gladio by his side, he wondered where he would be in that future.

Would he be married? Have kids of his own? Would he see Noct less in the future because of his royal duties? That was his last thought before the training doors appeared before him, Prompto eagerly pushed them open and there before him was his best friend Noctis Lucius Caelum.

“Prom!” Noct said happily.

“Gladio leave us.”

“Yes my Prince.” Gladio walked towards the doors, but not before giving a warning watchful eye to Prompto before exiting out.

“Wow and I thought Iggy was protective, but Gladio beats him to it.” Prompto said.

“Yeah.” Noct agreed.

“So how you doing?”

“Good, yourself?”

“Fine I got worried you know, when Ignis said he was doing the background check on you. I thought they were going to end you.”

“No need to worry. Although, Gladio may take a lot more convincing than Ignis probably will.”

“I got that feeling from the look he sent you. It would take a miracle for him not to see you as a possible threat to my safety.”

Prompto had to agree to that. It had been so hard for not to see him as a threat the last time. This time it would take a miracle.

“Well, you got to start somewhere.” Prompto said


	3. Convincing Gladio

It has been weeks since the background check, and so far it was perfectly clear that, Gladio was the hardest person in the universe to convince.

Ignis tried to vouch for Prompto said he was a good kid and all, but that didn’t seem to satisfy Gladio at all. Ignis was starting to wonder how to get through to the shield.

Prompto was standing on his last legs, trying to think of a good solution to this problem, and Noct was starting to think they would have to hide their friendship again. Prompto couldn’t blame Noct if they had to start doing that again. On the bright side Ignis would know.

Noct  told Prompto that, he had tried to talk to Gladio himself, and the king himself had tried too, but with little to no luck on convincing the shield. On the bright side, Prompto and Noct were growing closer each day.  They were acting so much like brothers that even Ignis was starting to see it. 

* * *

One day everything changed, Prompto was walking out of high school that day when he overheard a group of students talking.

“The Prince will go down by a group of assassins." A student said.

“More likely, by one of our kings enemies.” Another student said.

“I don’t care what happens to the prince, he is nothing more than spoiled brat.” A third student said.

That was the last stall for Prompto.

* * *

“Hey! Don’t talk about the prince like that.”

Prompto had spent a good chunk of his past life hearing people badmouth his best friend. He never found the strength to fight back until now. He was going to make sure nothing bad was going happen Noct.

“Well, well” the leader of the gang spoke. “If it isn't orphan Prompto defending the prince. Boys end him!” 

The two other boys charged directly at Prompto.  He managed to dodge their attacks like they were nothing. During the 10 year wait for Noct, Prompto had learned a good amount of self-defense so he wouldn’t have to rely on his guns all the time.

It was starting to pay off both of the boys were knocked down leading leaving only the leader standing he charged straight at Prompto. Prompto was about to get hit when somebody blocked the oncoming fist.

“Leave him alone!” A deep voice bellowed, Prompto couldn’t believe his eyes it was Gladio.

The bully eyes widened in fear at the Prince's sworn shield .Gladio then proceeded to give the bully a stern look.

“Leave and never look at that kid again, or I will end you!”

The bully then wiggled out of Gladio’s grasp and ran off.

'You okay kiddo?” Gladio asked, when the bully was out of sight.

“Yeah thanks.”

“No problem Prompto. Sorry about not trusting you.”

“It’s okay big guy really, I understand how it is.”

Prompto really did understand. The constant need to protect the Prince from almost anything it was the way things were. Prompto suddenly felt a bit lightheaded.

“Whoa Prompto, you okay?" Gladio asked, concern in his voice.

“Y- Yeah I think so.”

“You don’t look it to me. Come on, we'll go find Noct to get out of here.”

The world start spinning, “Prompto!" Gladio called out, it was the last thing Prompto heard before he blacked out.

Gladio managed to catch Prompto before his head met the payment, then he proceeded to grab a cell phone and call Noct.

* * *

“Yeah?” Noct said when he answered his phone.

“Hey Noct its Gladio, Prompto passed out.”

“What?! is he okay?"Noctis yelled.

“He’s out like a light.” Gladio replied.

“I’ll call Ignis and tell him to bring the car around. You stay with Prompto.”

With that the call ended and Gladio quickly moved to the school's front gate, disappearing into the oncoming crowd of kids.

* * *

"I’m telling you Ignis that kid dodged those bullies like they were nothing. I saw the whole thing.” Gladio said.  Noct, Ignis and himself were in the car driving towards the Citadel.

The three of them had agreed that, it was best for Prompto to wake up there instead of his abandon house.

“I believe you on that Gladio."

* * *

"Where do you think the kid learned to fight like that?” Ignis asked.

“No clue.”Gladio replied. 

While Ignis and Gladio were talking in the front of the car. Noctis was looking after Prompto in the back. Noct had asked Ignis to bring Gladio along, so that Gladio would be able to question Prompto for himself to see what his best friend’s intentions really were, but what he didn’t expect was a call from Gladio saying Prompto had blacked out to say that he was worried was an understatement.

Gladio had explained what he had seen Prompto doing Noct knew that people badmouthed him a lot he didn’t expect Prompto to fight back against a bunch of bullies for him. Prompto was really something.


	4. Second Meeting with Mary

Prompto awoke in a big grand bedroom no idea how he got there.

“You blacked out.” A voice said.

“Mary!” Prompto said, surprised to see the fair maiden again.

“Hi Prompto, how have you been?”

“Good for the most part, did you know Gladio is the hardest person to convince ever?!”

“He's the kings sworn shield, so what’s your point? You convinced him anyway.”

“I did? When?” Prompto asked. 

“When you stood up to those bullies. He saw the whole thing you convinced him.”Mary stated.

“Wow, talk about luck, but that doesn’t explain why I blacked out though.” Prompto commented .

“Maybe someone trying to tell you something.” Mary suggested.

“That doesn’t sound right, and are you hiding something from me? You sound a little on edge.” Prompto observed.

“Okay, truth is, your brain not exactly caught up to speed.” Mary said.

“Meeting what exactly? Prompto questioned.

“You think this is all a dream and the reason you blacked out is you finally accepting it."

“I never doubted you honest."

“I know you didn’t but, there’s a part of you that doubts a little."

“I guess a part of me doubts that this is real, but I want to accept it.”

“I know you do, you know when I was your age I had a hard time accepting that the timeline I wanted to create was real to.”

“You time traveled once before to?”

“Yeah, when I was 16. I was given the ability to time travel. I had some fun times with it. I felt like I was on top of the world. I wanted to be remembered for something grand. Although, I had a feeling I'd eventually fade into nothing more than a fairy tale, and I was okay with that, I lived my life.”

“Did you ever tell any of your friends?” Prompto asked curiously.

“Yes, I did my best friend Ashley was the first one ever told. She was eccentric when I told her, thinking that I was given this for a reason she was more than happy to tag along.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Prompto, were you thinking about telling Noct?"

“Yeah, someday not now, it’s too soon.

““Fair enough.”

“So, now be honest with me why did I blackout?”

“Prompto if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell your parents, or any creepy guards, and don’t even get me started on The Imperial Chancellor-"

“Okay! Okay I get it.”

“Right sorry, the reason is your powers are awakening.”

“Powers?”

“Yeah, apparently from what I heard, some gods and goddesses thought it would be a good idea to give you a boost of magic power.”

“Why were you keeping this from me?" Prompto asked.

Mary didn’t seem like the type to keep secrets.

“If any villain finds out it could be chaos, for Insomnia, you, and even your best friends.”

Prompto stared at Mary, the woman had a point. "So what are we going to do?”

“I'm going to keep an eye out for Mr. Imperial Chancellor, while you go on with your life. Who knows maybe you’ll be able to tell Noctis everything and leave for Altissia early.”

“Probably” Prompto agreed.

“Look me and Ashley have got to jet. We have to keep an eye out for The Imperial Chancellor, in case he decides to try anything.”

“Okay, I’ll see you around.”

”See ya.”

With that Mary snapped her fingers  and time restarted.

* * *

Prompto guested that Mary had frozen time so they wouldn’t get interrupted. Because suddenly Ignis and Gladio came into the room with Noct trailing behind them.

“Prompto!” Noct yelled, relieved that his best friend was awake.

“How are you feeling Prompto?” That was Gladio asking, of course he'd be worried, but not as much as Noct would.

“I’m fine big guy really.” Prompto said soothingly. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the guys half to death, seems like he couldn’t do that no matter how hard he tried.

“Has anything like this happened before?” Ignis asked.

“No, first time actually.” Prompto decided to be as honest as possible. There was no way anyone in Insomnia or the world would believe him if he spoke the truth. Along with the fact that, it was too soon to say anything about his deal and what was coming.

“Prompto!” Noct said, running over to the bed and hugging his best friend tightly.

Prompto hugged him back just as tight. What had happened today made him think that he could pull this off with their help, of course everything was going to be worth it. He made the deal to see Noct again he wasn’t backing out now.


	5. Meeting the King, Cor and The Crownsguard

Prompto remembered meeting the king in his past life, nervous was a term he would use lightly if he was honest. In The past, he almost had a mental breakdown due to how nervous he was, but now all he felt was unsure. After he blacked out and received a giant hug from Noctis his best bud went on to explain that he told King Regis (his father) that Prompto had taken down those bullies Regis wanted to meet the boy for himself, along with some of the Crownsguard and Cor.

That alone made Prompto very nervous, he expected to be forbidden from leaving the castle not meeting the king, Cor, and Crownsguard members, talk about luck or wherever this was. Prompto and the others entered the magnificent grand marble throne room where Regis was waiting.

* * *

“Ah Mr. Argentum, it is a pleasure to finally meet my son's secret friend.”

Prompto bit back a laugh. It seemed that no-one had let go of the fact that he and the Prince had a secret friendship that has lasted almost untill the end of freshman year yet.

“It is a pleasure to meet you your grace.”

Prompto bowed with his friends by his side he felt less nervous.

“I've heard many things about you Prompto. You seem like a good fit for a friend.”

Prompto blushed.

“Thank you, your excellency.”

“I heard that you managed to take out three punks that were saying bad things about my son. For that I thank you.”

“It was no trouble at all your excellency”.

“Regis, when can I finally meet this wonder kid?” Yeah, that sounded like Cor.

Prompto wondered if in his past life if Cor had recognized him as the kid he had saved from being a weapon. And if he did, why hadn’t he said anything before? It seemed in this timeline he had more questions than ever.

"Does now seem like a good time to you Cor?”

“Yes, Regis now would be time.”

Cor then proceeded to step into the throne room followed by some of the Crownsguard/ Prompto recognized some of those guards instantly there was Gladio’s father: Clarus Amicitia, the king's sword shield walking behind Cor along with Nyx Ulric, that guy had always seemed to be so fearless in Prompto’s eyes.

Then there were two guards Prompto didn’t recognize. He wondered if that was the Chancellor’s work Mary had said, that she and Ashley would keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, but it seemed Prompto had found something before them. He wondered if he was just being paranoid, but the way they were staring at him screamed danger.

* * *

Cor's eyes widened in shock, So Prompto theory was correct. Which meant Cor had recognized him. Cor quickly snapped out of his trance.

“Prompto it is my greatest pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. Oh great immortal.”

Cor chuckled, “Please, just call me Cor.”  

“This here is Nyx and Clarus Amicitia.” The two other guards just gawked at him. “Ignore Ethan and K they are nothing but trouble.” Nyx said.

Cor and Clarus nodded in agreement.

“So Prompto, I hear you want to join the Crownsguard and that  you're pretty good with guns and hand to hand combat. Which is good I think this army is in need of more variety.” Cor complemented.

"Thanks, Cor."

Nyx and Clarus shared a look. Cor had a point, but that was not their main thought. How the hell did Cor know this kid? Noct, Ignis and Gladio nodded in agreement, but in their minds they were thinking the same thing as Nyx and Clarus.

“I will think about putting you on the Crownsguard.” Regis decided.

Prompto’s eyes widened this was not how he expected things to go.

“Th- thank you your highness.” Prompto stammered out.

“Thanks, Dad “Noct said, surprised at this turn of events. All four boys were then dismissed.

* * *

 Ignis spoke first when they were out in the hall. “Well, that was very surprising.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed, he hadn’t been expecting that to happen either.

"Prompto, why was Cor looking at you like that?” Noct asked.

Prompto thought for a moment, should he tell them now? Or just lie?

“Trust me,  you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Prompto said.” Noct, Ignis, and Gladio looked at each other and shrugged.

“So, what happened when I was out?” Prompto asked.


	6. What Happened During The Blackout

Noct was worried about his friend. In the short time in high school he known him Prompto had never blacked out like that before or ever so, he had the right to be concerned. When he, Ignis and Gladio entered the Citadel Noctis had insisted that a doctor should examine Prompto.

“Are you sure about that? “Ignis asked, he didn’t think that was a necessary precaution to take when it came to Prompto.

“I’m sure, Noct said, “He could be sick or worse.” Ignis decided not to argue. If it seemed like the right call he'd do it. While Ignis went to go fetch the kingdom's doctor.

* * *

Gladio went to the training room. He needed something to clear his head, he had spent the first good deal of time practicing on the test dummies, letting all of his frustration out. Then entered the room.

“Whoa, whoa there son, you okay?” Gladio signed in frustration.

“Just peachy Dad.”

Clarus glared at him, “You don’t look it.”

“Dad, do you know a kid named Prompto?”

“Noctis' Secret Friend that he by some miracle, kept from you and Ignis for almost a year? Yeah, I heard from some other guards that he was here."

“Well, I went over to the high school to question Prompto about his true reason for wanting to be friends with the Prince, and I saw him take out some punks that were saying bad things about Noctis. The main kid was about to punch him very hard in the face. So, I stepped in between him and that punk blocking the punch and scared him off.”

Clarus looked at his son confused, “That doesn’t explain how Prompto is here now.”

“Getting to that part. Anyway, I apologized for being suspicious and he understood how it was. Then, he got dizzy and blacked out. I managed to catch him before his head hit the concrete. Then I called Noct, he had Ignis bring the car around.

“Is Prompto okay?”

"Don’t know, Iggy went to go get the doctor, but no word on Prompto’s condition yet.”

“Okay keep me updated all right?” Gladio nodded.

Then Ignis walked into the training room.

“Noct wants you and me in his room when Prompto wakes up. Since that's where I decided to put him and the doctor said he could wake up any time now.”

“That’s great news” Gladio said, relieved that the kid would pull through.

“Also the king wants to meet this wonder kid.” Clarus said.

“I’ll bring some of the Crownsguard and the Marshall where do we meet him? Gladio asked.”

“In the throne room.” Ignis said.

“I’ll meet you there.” Clarus said.

* * *

Noct was beyond worried this was new territory for him not knowing what to do for his best friend was scary.

“Noctis?”  His father called out. Noct paused he been walking down the hallway  so lost in thought that he didn’t hear his father call him.

“Noctis?” Regis called again, Noctis turned around.

“Yeah, dad?"

“I heard about what happened to your friend, you okay?”

“I’m terrified and worried about him. This has never happened before.” Noctis streaked.

“You care about him a great deal, don’t you son?”

“More than anything. He’s the one true friend that didn’t care if I was the Prince of Insomnia like you and Cid.”

Regis thought about that for a moment, he and Cid hadn’t talked face to face in years, sure they had buried their fight they had at the end of the trip years later, but never talked except in letters or on the phone.

“True, son I have to agree with you on that one.” Suddenly, Ignis came rushing down the hall.

“Noctis, I put your friend in your room, and the doctor said he wake up at any time now. He was just unconscious.”

“Thank God.” Noct said, he was relieved that his best friend was okay.

“Ignis, could you get Gladio from the training hall and come wait for Prompto to wake up with me in my room?”

“Of course, your highness.

“Also, when he is able I would like to meet this kid for myself. Regis added.

“Of course your Majesty.

“Hey dad, could you do me a favor?

“Sure son, what is it?”

“Can you go find the Marshall?  Prompto really wants to join the Crownsguard, and could you tell him that he's finally getting that variety he wanted?”

Regis looked confused, but nodded anyway, “Of course son.” He then turned and walked off. Noct turned to Ignis.

“I’ll meet you and Gladio up there.”

* * *

Ignis had been instructed by Noct to put Prompto someplace comfortable. After him, Noct, and Gladio went their separate ways after entering the Citadel Noct had handed Prompto over to Ignis and told him to put him to find a doctor and put Prompto someplace comfy since he had been the one to carry him in then he left probably to go gather his thoughts  if Ignis had to guess. Ignis decided to put the blonde in Noct’s room it was the most comfortable place in the castle. He then proceeded to go on up the main staircase to the prince’s room, lay Prompto on the bed, look over him one last time then went to the infirmary to go find the doctor.

* * *

Finding one and bring him back to where Prompto was wasn’t too difficult. Ignis managed to find one the minute he entered the infirmary, explained the situation, and lead the doctor to where Prompto was. Dr. Jones then proceeded to examine the kid while Ignis stood watch. After Jones was done he said

“He's fine just unconscious.” Ignis was relieved

“He'll wake up any minute now. If I were you I go get the Prince immediately."

“Thank you, Doctor” the doctor then left with Ignis close behind him.

Ignis proceeded to go find Noct {though that took a while because he was on the other side of the castle], he then was told by Noctis to go get Gladio from the training room. So, all three of them could wait for Prompto to wake up. Ignis found Gladio in the training room with his father and told Gladio the good news. Which left Clarus to do the rest. Ignis was relieved to get a break. Then the two of them met Noctis at the door of his room. All three of them were thinking different things, Ignis wondered if after all this he get a day off.

Gladio thought about what Ignis said to him about when Noct asked his dad about wanting the Marshall in the throne room when the king met Prompto and what he meant when Ignis herd Noct say “The Marshall will get that variety he wanted.” {they crossed paths in the hall and had time to talk on the way up to the prince's room.} Noct thought about why Prompto pasted out in the first place.

* * *

 

(They were all relieved for what they saw when the entered Noct`s room. And when Noct asked him if he was well enough to go meet his dad and some of the Crownsguard along with the Marshal [after the hug from Noct and question from Ignis and Gladio} Prompto was up and out the door instantly with the others close behind him.

* * *

Regis spent a half an hour looking for the Marshall. Only to find him at the door to the throne room on with Clarus and Nyx. Along with two other Crownsguard members. He didn’t know what more was surprising this or the fact that Cor knew about his son and Prompto’s friendship before he did and the fact that Prompto was good with guns also  the fact Prompto wanted to join the Royal guard  Regis decided two things that day:

  1. He'd let guns be legal in the kingdom {only to the Crownsguard}
  2. Eventually question Cor on how he knew all this information.



 

 


	7. Summer of 2105

It was the end of freshman year, school was out. Noct, Ignis and Gladio were on the way to pick up Prompto. During the rest of the school year Ignis and Gladio had really gotten to know the shooter. All four of them were really close. Everyone in the castle always saw them together. Though most the time, they only saw Noct and Prompto together. Gladio and Ignis were always someplace else. The maids started to gossip that they thought the shield and the advisor wanted to give the Prince more freedom, which turned out to be quite true.

* * *

“Are you sure we‘re headed the right direction Iggy?” Noct asked.

“I’m sure Prompto’s directions are reliable.”

The three guys had been in the car for almost 2 hours looking for the house with no such luck.

“I think I see the house up ahead.” Gladio called out.

True to his word, the house was straight ahead and there standing on the sidewalk was Prompto.

“Hey guys,”Prompto called out.

The car pulled up alongside Prompto.

“Hello Prompto” said Ignis.

“What‘s up Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“Nothing much.”

“Hey bud” Noct said with a smile. Prompto hopped into the seat in the back next to Noct and the car drove off.

* * *

“So where are we going?” Prompto asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Noct replied.

Prompto loved surprises, they always added a great joy to his life. It had become more common, when he started hanging out with his friends. As for his home life it had been dull.

His parents, Tristan and Lidia Argentum were home up until Prompto was four. His parents were loving, caring people that loved him with all their heart. When Prompto turned 4 however, they had been nothing more than a bunch of workaholics. The only thing they left in the house for their so-called son was dinner. Leaving Prompto to take care of the entire house and the bills.

He had gotten used to it as time went on, but it was still a constant struggle. He worked a part-time job, which barely scrounged up enough cash to pay the house bills as it was. If it wasn’t for that extra cash he found his mailbox every Monday and Friday he'd be in a lot more debt. The money started showing up in his mailbox the day after the talk with the king. Prompto had assumed that Mary had been leaving close to $10,000 in cash which was more than enough to sustain him. Not to mention give him a few necessities like camera upgrades and birthday presents for the others. As for Ignis and Gladio they had dropped the surveillance on Prompto entirely after the whole blackout incident which Prompto considered a win.

* * *

“We’re here.” Ignis called out. Prompto’s eyes widened he couldn’t believe it they were at a Chocobo farm and Prompto could see the bright tall, yellow fettered, fluffy birds straight ahead.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Prompto shrieked and giggled.

Noct laughed “You’re welcome buddy.” Noct said,  giving his best friend a hug.

The reason Noct did this was for Prompto’s happiness, he knew a Chocobo farmer outside of the kingdom named Wiz. He did some work for parades that involved Chocobos. So, when Noct called him and asked if he could rent out the Chocobo farm for the day Wiz happily agreed.

Noct knew from past talks with Prompto his parents were never home that much and seemed to care more about work than their own son. And when he told Ignis and Gladio about this they both swore they help Noct with anything that involved Prompto’s happiness.

* * *

When Prompto got out of the car he saw her beautiful long chestnut hair, amethyst colored eyes and a nice looking body. Gladio looked at him,

“Aw does Prompto have a crush?”

“No” Prompto mumbled blessing.

“I see you have taken interest in Ms. Stella Rose a fair young madden age 16 Ignis said Noct just rolled his eyes and smirked “sure buddy.” Prompto just glared and turned his attention back to the Chocobos. Then Wiz walked up.

“Welcome to my farm” the boys nodded then Prompto proceeded to run the nearest Chocobo and saddled up.

Wiz chuckled, "Eager one isn’t he?”

“I told you he was Wiz.” Noctis said, with a loud chuckle. All four of them looked over to see Prompto chatting with Stella.

“So you’re adventurous too aren’t you Stella?”

“I call myself quite the type that enjoys traveling and risk-taking.”

Prompto grinned “Same for me.”

“I bet I could beat you in a race.” Stella challenged.

“You’re on!” Prompto stated.

“Oh” Gladio said with a chuckle.

“This gonna be fun to watch.”

“Indeed” Ignis agreed.

“We betting on this?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah, betting on how long it takes for Prompto to ask her out.” Gladio said.

“Oh it’s on.” Noct challenged.

Wiz laughed, “I’ll get the starting flag.”

* * *

Prompto and Stella both settled up there Chocobos and went to the start line.

“3-2-1 GO!” Wiz shouted and the two racers were off. Stella zoomed past Prompto at the start Prompto brought up the rear quickly then sped past her.

 _‘Boy, he’s good_ ' Stella thought.

The race continued on for half an hour before Prompto won by a landslide.

“Impressive” , “I’ve never met anyone who could beat me before.” Stella said, pride evident in her voice.

“You weren’t too bad yourself.” Prompto said flirtatiously.

Stella blessed and beamed.

* * *

 

It was noon and the guys were eating lunch.

“Prompto what’s stopping you from asking Stella out?” Noctis asked, as he bit into a burger.

“Yeah lover boy, what’s stopping you from asking out your girl?” Gladio asked.

“I must agree the two of you seem fond of each other.” Ignis added.

Prompto thought to himself. _There are many reasons why that is a horrible idea not to mention that me getting a girl could shift things another point to think about is the brand how is she going to act when she sees it? But it would be kinda nice to have someone special._

“Because I‘m nervous. What if she says no.”

“She won’t I’ve seen the way the two of you look at each other she seems quite taken by you as well.” Noct said.

“Yeah Prom, go for it.” Gladio encouraged.

“I for one, think you too will be very happy together.” Ignis stated.

Prompto fidgeted a little then nodded.

“Okay then I’ll go for it!” Prompto got up and walked over to Stella.

“Stella I- I w-was wondering if you would like to g-o out w- with me sometime?”

“Prompto I would love to.”

“Yes!!!” Prompto cheered.

They exchanged numbers and Prompto kissed her cheek “You each owe me 25 gill.” Noct stated.

Gladio grumbled, then forked over the money along with Ignis.

“I thought it would take until after we left.” Gladio stated grumpily.

“I thought it would take a few days before he got the courage.” Ignis stated.

* * *

**Back at Prompto’s house**

* * *

 

“Mary?” Aranea said into the phone.

“Hey Aranea, what’s up?”

“I put more money in Prompto’s mailbox.”

“You know he won’t look its Sunday.”

“I know but, I had a job that paid a little extra, and thought he could use it more. Besides, you wanted me to do this discreetly.”

“You know that’s not the only reason I hired you. You and your men have to evacuate Insomnia quickly before The Imperial Chancellor gets there.”

“I know. You and Ashley have said that over 1 million times since day one. I get it you know I do. You don’t need to keep reminding me.”

“I know. I’m just on edge there is no sign of Ardyn anywhere.”

“No luck on your side either?! My guys aren’t having any luck either. It’s like he erased himself from existence.” Aranea yelled.

“I’m just happy I hired you before the Empire did.”

“Yeah, I agree with you on that."

“We gotta keep looking, he’s got to be somewhere in Insomnia.”

“I know, rumors are flying everywhere."

“Keep me updated, and let me if I need to bail Prompto out. “ Aranea stated.

“Please the odds are that, Noct will bail him out first and if we don’t help Cor find that file Prompto’s parents are never going to jail.”

“We don’t even know what we're looking for.” Aranea said with a sigh.

“Cor doesn’t know we’re helping him either. I can't believe I found those notes in his office.”

“I can’t believe it either. I think he’s been suspicious for years, but he never found any proof to put together a case.”

“Maybe one day, Prompto will have luck.”

“Possibly." Aranea agreed.


	8. Alternate Realities and Foster Family Case File

2105 Junior Year

* * *

 It's the beginning of junior year things are going smoothly for the most part. If you counted the fact that Ardyn the Imperial Chancellor wasn’t in Insomnia at all. It had been months, and nothing came up. The good news was, Prompto had crossed paths with Mary once again told her about those 2 guards that were giving him those wicked looks. So, that was one less thing to worry about.

* * *

As for Prompto his life was going rather well. He spent a lot of time with Noct and the others, he felt more at home at the castle then his own house. Noct even  said that he should live in the castle. Prompto laughed, but consider it anyway.

It wouldn’t be that bad. He get to spend time with Noct, Ignis and Gladio, sure they all had duties to attend to, but they’d find a way to make it work. Prompto and Stella's relationship  was blossoming Prompto pictured them spending the rest of their lives together.

Things where looking up it was only a matter time before Prompto and others would leave for Altissha which was in three years.

* * *

Stella and Prompto were texting away. Big news was beginning to spread about a possible trader in Insomnia. And now the press was all over it.

S: “So my love, have you heard about what going on lately?

”P: “Yeah, I can’t believe it it’s all over the news.

S: "How’s Noct taking it?"

P: "Noct and his father want to find out who it is."

S: "You think those two guards, the ones who were giving you those looks are in on it?"

P: "No clue."

* * *

Prompto knew if he was to date Stella ,he would have to be honest with her. Though he knew for a fact that was a challenge itself. It still didn’t feel like the right time to tell her or his friends anything yet. One, it still was too soon in his opinion say anything and two, he had a feeling that Ardyn had bigger part to play this time around; little did he would be proven right later on. As for being honest with Stella, he told her the basics his friendship with Noct, the blackout incident, a possibility of him being on the Royal guard, and Mary {though he made the story that she was his aunt, even though Prompto was sure as hell his parents didn’t  have any siblings}

Note to self

  * find out more information on foster parents
  * after that tell Noct, Ignis, Gladio, and Stella everything



That was Prompto’s plan he wasn’t sure how long he could keep his mouth shut.

* * *

 “You know, there’s no hard feelings if you tell them everything now”.

Prompto jumped back.

“GA Mary! You gotta to stop doing that.” Prompto yelled.

“Sorry, sorry Prompto we have to talk.

“About what?”

“There’s something you should know, Noct did get a happy ending but not the one you want.”

“Like in a different timeline?” Prompto asked, confused about where this was going.

“Try alternate reality, in one reality Noct sacrificed himself to save the world. In another Ignis sacrificed himself to save you guys from Ardyn. Noct survived in that reality though so did Ravus.”

“Wait a minute Ravus lived through this?! But Luna didn’t.”

“In the base of all this Noctis died, the kingdom rebuilt and all of you were remembered as chosen by the gods. Back to your question, yes Ravus did survive but only because Ignis beats him in a dual and wears the ring to do so.”

“Okay so, all Noctis and I have to do is have the ring with us before we leave.”

“Not exactly how I put it but yes that’s the idea.”

“Good, I don’t know how much longer more I can t- GA!”

“You okay Prompto?”

Prompto had been leaning against the wall when it suddenly gave way.

“Yeah I’m okay you got to see this!!” Mary peeked through the opening.

“What in the world, a secret room?!”

“I know right I’m surprised to.”

“Prompto in case things go south hand me your cell.”

“Why?”

“So I can put my number in.”

Prompto shrugged and handed Marry his phone. Mary punched in the numbers and handed the phone back to Prompto.

“Now that that’s taken care of let’s look around. You got a flashlight app?”

“Yeah.” Prompto fiddled with the phone before clicking it on. Prompto scanned the wall

“Talk about old photos.”

“Wait Prompto. What’s that?”

Prompto followed Mary's gaze to open desk drawer. Prompto looked inside “A file?"

"Apparently, but on what?"

Prompto grabbed the file and carefully inspected it. The file read MT number 05953234 Prompto gasped “This is-" Prompto opened the file was shaky fingers and began to read:

* * *

 _MT number 05953234 behaves like a normal_ _infant, surprising really considering what he’s built for we will never understand what Cor sees in him but for the time being it seems that we are stuck with this infant.-_ _Tristan and Lidia Argentum October 25, 2089_

* * *

  _We’ve enrolled him in school he is interested in photography of all things by the time we log this it will be six years that we took this thing in. We made a deal with Cor that we would keep him until he’s 18, but it seems fate has other plans. The grand Imperial Chancellor appeared at our doorstep offering 1 billion gill for him we said we would think about it but the obvious answer to both of us it yes. We will just tell Cor he just got sick and died that should stop him from checking up on the brat every single week we may have wanted children once but not a Niflheim machine freak baby we have become workaholics just to avoid the burden. If push comes to shove though we are not against killing him. What the Imperial Chancellor pays us for maintaining the child is going to be missed when he turns 18 but we’re already working for Niflheim as well as insomnia so it's not that big of a pay cut._ _-_ _Tristan and Lidia Argentum June 16, 2095_

* * *

  _Friends with the Prince of Insomnia by hell he’s not making this easy apparently he is best friends with him along with the advisor and bodyguard. We knew we shouldn’t have stayed away this long but we figured what trouble could he possibly get into? This proves us wrong he can apparently get into a lot. It’s not like we are concerned about our reputation but by God this is problematic if we were to kill him they would miss him not to mention ran sack the house and find this file. Cor has already scolded us for being neglectful and abusive parents and has spent years trying to gather evidence. He already has notes on us. He has no concrete evidence though we have all the evidence right here in this file. Two years to go and then we will have what we so desire. When the final payout is in our hands we can disappear and work for Niflheim full time. - Tristan and Lidia Argentum September 3, 2106_

* * *

 Prompto and Mary stare at each-other than back at the file. Prompto moved the log entries, underneath them were hospital bills from various injuries Prompto had gotten over the years up until age 15. Under the bills there were pictures of the injuries. Prompto  closed the file, clutched it to his chest and proceeded to run out of the room, Mary hot on his heels. Prompto doesn’t stop running until he reaches his bedroom.

Mary gets inside the room just in time before Prompto shuts the door. They both stand there for a while catching their breath Prompto’s arms never losing their grip around the file.

“This is insane, absolutely freaking insane. I always knew something was off, but I didn’t think it was this extensive!!” Prompto said in shock.

“What are you going to do now ?”Mary asked.

“Leave the house go to Noct, bring everything of value including this file and live in the castle. Then prosecute those people for treason and everything else they’ve done.”

“What about Cor?”

“I'll find a way to get this to him. My friends will be with me when the two of us talk. This is not something that I should do alone. I know that much. I’ll inform Stella once everything settles down.”

“What about the rest?” "

I’ll inform them of that to when things settle down.”

“Mary help me pack.” Prompto states pulling out a large suitcase from under the bed.

Mary nods, and starts pulling every piece of clothing she can from the closet. Prompto grabs his memory box, the map of where all of the past Kings tombs were and his camera. They both stuff everything into the suitcase then Prompto puts the file on top everything and zips it shut. Then grabbed his gun off the bedside table and puts it in his holster.

* * *

He hears a car pull up in the driveway. “Mary go!!” Prompto yells.

“But-”

“Go!! I’ll be fine!!”

Mary flashes away and Prompto manages to send an S.O.S before his world goes black.


	9. Rescue Mission

Noct was doing some late night training when his phone went off. “Who’s contacting me this late?”

Noctis swiped open his phone and stared wide-eyed on the screen were the words SOS Prompto home hurry. Noct hits the ground running to get to Gladio and Ignis and get the car keys.

“Gladio and Ignis get down here now!!” Noct shouted scrambling for his shoes to dig out the car keys.

“It’s midnight Princess. What in the name of the gods is going on!?!” Gladio grumbles.

“I’m with Gladio on this one. What's so important that you had to wake us up?” Ignis says, his tone barely concealing frustration and annoyance.

Noctis doesn’t say anything just heads off to the Regalia. Gladio and Ignis stared each other.

Ignis looks perplexed for a minute then says, "Let’s go get him.”

The two of them dash after Noctis. Noct doesn’t even want to picture the worst happening to Prompto. If anything happens to him, he’d never forgive himself. Luckily the Regalia isn’t that far he'll get to Prompto he has to and no one is stopping him. He will deal with the consequences later. Ignis and Gladio managed to catch him and jump in the car before Noct speeds off.

* * *

Prompto woke up in a daze. Things were hazy he remembered he and Mary finding the secret room in his house, finding the file containing all the evidence needed to put his foster parents in jail. And lastly, packing a giant suitcase containing everything he owned and the file. He remembered a car coming up the driveway and telling Mary to go and then blacking out he remembered the talk with Mary before all this started, but that did not matter now. Prompto tried to move but he appeared to be tied up.

“Ah, I see you have finally awakened.”

“Tristan.” Prompto growled out.

“Let’s not worry about him darling. A little while longer and we won’t have to deal with him.” Yep, that sounded like Lydia.

Prompto glanced around the room frantically looking for the suitcase luckily it seemed that it had gone unnoticed by the two of them it was right behind him. Luckily he was able to move his fingers to grasp the handle.

“Yes my dear, we shan’t have to worry about the brat’s fate much longer."

Prompto’s eyes widened in fear they were going to kill him.

“Our secret shall die with you and everything else.”

Prompto had an idea, Noct should have gotten his S.O.S. All he would have to do was stall long enough for him and the others to get here, so he decided to do it the way he seen it done in movies: question his captors.

“Why would you tie me up? You could’ve just left me here without this part.”

“Could’ve but Mr. Imperial Chancellor said he pay us double if we kill you now. The bounding you was just to make sure you didn’t try to get away.” Lydia spoke her voice pure venom.

Prompto shivered that scared him more anything, so Ardyn did play a bigger role then last time he was right.

“When did Ardyn hire you?”

“Oh when you were 2. Offered us big money for you we said we think about it, the obvious answer was yes he said pay us a lot of cash just for keeping you around.” It was Tristan who said that.

Prompto then felt several punches to his stomach he hunched forward and when he leaned back there was a knife at his throat.

“Say goodbye you burden.” Tristen cackled.

“Noct and the others will always be more of a family then you ever will be.” Prompto snarled back.

* * *

Suddenly the door to the bedroom flew open and Noct, Gladio and Ignis were in the room then all Prompto saw was darkness.  

When Prompto came to again Gladio had his parents pined against the wall, Ignis had grabbed his suitcase and Noctis was undoing his binds.

“Thank you” Prompto said quietly.

Instead of answering, Noct just warped his arms around him in a tight hug. Prompto hugged back just as tightly before darkness embraced him once more.  


	10. The Morning After and Explanations

If Prompto were being honest to this point in his life. Things were going pretty well. If you counted the fact he got tide up by his foster parents and then rescued by his friends he meant what he said before his friends would always be more of a family then his foster parents would. A loud crash seems to wake him up from his thoughts and his sleep.

* * *

“I told you he was fine you didn’t have to drive all the way back here.”

“I think I did.”

That was Mary talking to Cor. Prompto was sure of that, “You are aware that you smashed into a wall, right?"

There was another voice talking to Cor as well. Which Prompto assumed that was Mary’s best friend Ashley. He finally was going to meet her. Prompto guested that he was in a room {probably Noct‘s} that was close to the front castle gate.

Then the door to his room opened revealing Ignis, Noct, Gladio and Stella

“Prompto!” Noct yelled relieved that his best friend was awake. Prompto didn’t even have time to blink before he was engulfed in a hug by Noct and Stella along with Ignis and Gladio.

"We were so worried, don’t ever scare us like that again.” Stella said.

“Yeah you had all of us worried sick.” That was Gladio all right worried like the rest of them.

“Prompto please try not to do that again.” That was Ignis if Prompto had to guess he would not be hearing the end of this anytime soon.

“I’ll try not to.

“Good” said Stella.

* * *

The door then opened again this time revealing a girl that Prompto assumed was Ashley she had shoulder length brown hair, blue warm colored eyes, whore a simple top and jeans with Penny shoes.

“Hey Prompto, thought I let you know Cor's on his way up. I swear he has a sixth sense that lets him know when you’re in trouble.”

“I’ll bet Ashley “Prompto said in agreement.

“Not to be rude, but who the heck are you?" Gladio asked.

“Her name is Ashley she's a friend of a friend.” Prompto said casually.

“Cor I told you he’s fine.” That sounded like Mary. She sounded like she was arguing  was arguing with Cor.

“I’m doomed aren’t I?” Prompto asked.

“Probably “Ashley answered.

“I don’t think the marshals going to kill you Prompto.” Ignis said.

Prompto doubted that. Cor would most likely blame himself for not noticing anything sooner. Then Mary came in followed by Cor.

“See Mary said I told you he was fine.”

“Prompto thank the gods you’re okay.” Prompto could tell he was relieved. 

It didn’t take long for Prompto to decide what to do next everyone was here. And it would only be a matter of time before news about this spread.

“Mary, you remember when I said it was too soon to tell everyone everything until a specific time?” 

“Yes, of course I remember.”

“Well guys it’s time I told you the truth about everything get comfortable it’s a long story."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

“We got time.” Noct said.

* * *

 So Prompto told them everything from Noct's fate, to Insomnia falling, what was going to happen to Luna, the fate of Ignis, and Gladio Ardyn`s role to play in this.  And how he time traveled back to the past to fix it.

“I never knew it was that bad.” Ashley said

“This is why I didn’t tell you till he was ready." Mary said.

“Guys its okay if you don’t believe me.”Prompto said.

He had a hard time believing it too, when he first got the chance. Cor, Ignis, Noct Gladio, and Stella looked at Prompto with disbelief.

“Who says we don’t" Noct said.

Prompto stared at them with shock “You believe me?"

“Yeah we do, and we're going to help you." Noct said.

“Yeah, there's no way we're letting you do this on your own.” Gladio said.

“Indeed, you need all the help you can get.” Ignis said in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m in too." Stella chimed in.

“So am I". Cor said.

“Okay. Mary, Ashley any objections?"

“No we're good." They both said at the same time.

“Well okay then, first things first, we have to get the ring."Prompto said.


	11. Operation get Royal Ring

It was near 11 PM which was the time that the guys decided to get The Ring of Lucii. Cor's job was to distract the guards on the night shift long enough for the 4 bros to get the ring.

Stella's job was to stand guard the doors in case the night shift guards came back. Everyone seemed to agree on plan and Prompto hoped to succeed in getting The Ring of Lucii. If Regis found out the ring had been taken everyone knew he would go to extreme lengths to get it back so they had to do it quick.

* * *

“So if I heard you right my dad should find out about this from me so what I should just walk up and tell him I have it?” Noct asked.

“Not exactly in those words, you have to tell him that fate has called upon you early. I think, it doesn’t makes much of a difference.” Prompto said.

“Yeah, he'd flip out the ring is gone either way."Gladio said in agreement.

“Indeed he would” Ignis chimed in.

“Hey guys, it’s go time" Stella called.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Noctis said.

The others nodded.

* * *

Sneaking into the main room where The Ring of Lucii was kept with was a challenge to say the least that even Ignis was confused on how this would work.

“Hey, anybody know who was on guard duty tonight?" Prompto asked.

“I think my dad was on shift along with K.” Gladio said.

Prompto let out a sigh. This was going to be a lot more challenging.

Clarus would be easy person for Cor to distract, but K was a different story.

“Don’t worry, “I’m confident that the Marshall will be able to handle it." Ignis said.

“Let’s hope so” Prompto said.

* * *

Finding the ring was another easy task it was in  the center of the room in a glass case with no protective security around it.

“Does anybody else feel like this is too easy?" Noctis asked.

“Yeah” the others agreed.

“I vote we get what we came for and get out of here.” Prompto said.

Everyone else nodded.

“So it really went that smoothly?” Stella asked.

"Yeah." Prompto said . 

"Do you think it could be Ardyn doing this?" Noct asked.

“No clue." Prompto said.

They were all in Noct’s bedroom (except Cor) talking about how easy that been.

“Hey" Cor said when he entered the room.

“How did snagging the ring go?

“Way to easy." Prompto said.

"Huh me too “I can’t believe my dad brought the bait.” Gladio said.

“Neither can I Gladio, I've seen your father be smarter than that.

“Okay, can we all just agree that something weird is going on? ” Stella said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Hey anybody see where Prompto's 2 lady friends went?" Noct asked. 

“They told me they had to talk with Aranea.” Prompto said.

"The woman who worked for the Empire before becoming some kind of anti-hero?" Ignis asked.

“That’s her." Prompto said.


	12. Luck at Finding Past King's Relics

**Lestallum borders 12:00 AM  
**

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this Aranea?” Ashley asked.

“You got a better idea of what we're supposed to do? Stella's busy we are simply making things easier on everyone.”

"If you say so, but if this backfires I’m not dealing with Gladio’s wrath.”

Lestallum seemed to be a peaceful town at night. As far as Aranea and Ashley knew anyway. They had left the borders and had come straight into town. Since Mary had to deal with other affairs in Hammerhead she left Ashley and Aranea in charge of getting news to Iris on their next move. And since Stella was still with the others and was busy the job seem to fit both ladies rather well.

* * *

Iris and Jared were in Lestallum along with Talcott which made the job to go looking much easier.Finding Talcott was easy he was in the town of the square with his grandpa when he saw Aranea he got the biggest grin on his face.

“Aunt Aranea!" he called out.

"Hey kiddo.” She called out.

Ashley laughed, “So your're Talcott’s Aunt now? Oh Prompto is going to love this."

Aranea blushed she knew she wouldn’t hear the end of this from him.

"Aranea." Jared said coming over to greet them.

Long time no see."

“Indeed" Aranea agreed.

“Hi Aranea, what's the latest?”Iris said.

"Mary sent us to track you down. The guys are leaving soon for Altissha, and she wants your help evacuating Lucius.”

“I can’t believe it, so soon?"

"Not official yet, but the way things are going I wouldn’t doubt it.

* * *

**back at the castle**

* * *

  
“I can’t believe it after all these years. I finally have enough evidence to present a case against your parents.”

“Believe it Cor,  you have all the evidence you need here."

Cor and Prompto were talking out in the hall Prompto had handed Cor the file.

“You don’t worry about the rest I’ll tell the others everything soon.”

“Good call on that Prompto.” Mary said, as she walked into the room. 

"AH! Mary your back.”

"Yeah you won’t believe what Cindy found." Mary said, tossing a bag to Prompto.

Prompto proceeded to open the sack. Inside were the relics of the past kings of Lucius.

“I had an appointment to deal with in Hammerhead. I ran into Cindy and she found this.”

“Wow talk about luck.” Prompto said.

"I know." Cor said.

“Though I think we all should keep your guard up. Who knows how much of this just plain luck.” Mary said.


	13. Truth Will Set You Free

Prompto knew a lot about his life past and present. Certain details as he called them seemed to play a bigger role in this timeline more than anything. So when it came to those two guards that were giving him those looks he knew right away not to trust them. Claris, Regis, his friends, Cor and Nyx were the only people in the castle he could trust for the moment.

* * *

 Aranea had contacted Prompto and said her and Ashley had gone to Lestallum, manage to find Iris, Talcott, and Jared and told Iris to help with evacuation of insomnia. Prompto wondered for the most part how Iris convinced Mary to hire her. He guessed Iris probably puppy dog eyed her into letting her work for them. Yeah, he was going with that.

Prompto was nervous today was the day. He was going to tell Noct the truth about his foster parents. He stood completely still in front of Noct’s bedroom door mustard his courage and knocked.

* * *

“Hey, what’s up?"”Noct said.

“We need to talk,they're things I haven’t told you." Prompto stated nervously.

“All right.” Noctis and Prompto walked into the room and sat on his bed.

* * *

“Okay, you know I had foster parents right?” Prompto states. Noct nods.

“Since I was 3 I always felt like I didn’t belong. Most people assume that feeling will go away once the child is shown enough affection. For me however, considering what my parents did for a living that feeling never left. Not until I met you and the others."

"You with me so far?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah where is this going?” Noct asked, with a mixture of curiosity and fear in his voice.

“You’ll see. Anyway, it was not just the lack of affection, but also how they physically treated me. The most they’ve ever done is broken limbs they’ve never tried to hurt me worse than that until I sent the S.O.S. I need you to understand that okay? When it came to befriending you Luna gave me that push after I helped Pryna."

"When we met in grade school I thought that I was not the type of person that your father would let you have around let alone Gladio and Iggy. So, that’s why I lost so much weight. So I could seem less like a spy. When the interview happened the first time around I thought I was going to be killed. When that didn’t happen I relaxed a bit, but never let my guard down around Gladio or Ignis for months after that. When they saw that I was trustworthy the two of them treated me like a kid brother. I never wanted to give up the feeling of being part of a family. When your engagement came around I enlisted in the guard to protect you and to stay with all of you."

"The fact of my barcode was something that was always on my mind. I thought if any of you found out, I would be executed as a traitor that was in my head long before I knew I was from Niflheim. Part of me always thought I could never let myself be comfortable heck, I was going to jet town the minute high school was over."

"I never thought there was going to be a time where I belonged anywhere. You, Gladio and Ignis proved me wrong you made me feel human, normal happy even. The one thing I always believed in I told my parents this as well before all of you burst in was that ‘Noct and the others will always be more of a family then you ever will be.’ I’ve always believed that stood by that and have never ever in 1 million years doubted it so thank you for everything and I love you all of you always. Any questions?”

Noct just stares for several heartbeats before speaking “How- when did-  why would- thank you for trusting me and I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” Noctis finally settles on.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.  I don’t know how bad the things were going to get, heck my parents weren’t home enough for me to see them as a threat let alone worthy of jail time. If it really did get that bad I would have come and asked for help please believe that.”

Then, Prompto pulls Noct into a hug squeezing tight. Noctis melts into the hug instantly “Okay” Noct says. Prompto closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

_That was easy a little too easy really shock probably it’ll sink in just give it time._


	14. Leaving for Altissia

Prompto was more than certain he was ready today was the day of the peace treaty wedding him and others were ready to go. Stella had gone on ahead to Altissha to guard Luna. Aranea had evacuation ships on the standby with Cid and Cindy on one of them. According to her they wanted to be on the first ship that carried people out of Insomnia and Cid and Cindy wanted to be on the first one that would carry Regis and Clarus out.

* * *

“I can’t believe we're actually doing this.” Prompto said.

“I can’t believe it either. Noctis agreed.

This will be extraordinary.” Noct said.

“I’m sure it will Highness.” Ignis said.

“Yeah Iggy's right, this will be a great thing for the kingdom and for the future of Lucius.” Gladio said.

“You got that right big guy. I just hope things go smoothly from here on out.”

"You doubt things will?" Ignis asked.

“Believe me, things didn’t go smoothly the last time I doubt things will go any better this time.”

"I’m with Prompto on this one. He has a point things could go bad for us." Gladio said.

“Look on the bright side Noct, everyone else will be safe.” Ignis said.

“Though I still can’t believe Iris convinced Aranea to help us.” Prompto comments.

“My sister always has been determined. It doesn’t surprise me." Gladio stats.

“And what does?” Noct mumbled to himself.

* * *

Noct always believed in Prompto even when others didn’t. It had been like this all the way through high school. It wasn’t that Ignis and Gladio doubted him, though in the beginning they would have said otherwise.

His father Regis was who Noct would say was skeptical about Prompto when the news the friendship  came in the light he wasn’t sure how he would react.

And now in the present day his father cared a lot about his best friend like a second son. And that alone was enough for Noct.

When Noctis told father he had the ring of Lucii he expected him to be mad. But instead he understood. It felt a bit weird for him if he had to be honest to himself.

* * *

Now the time had come for him and the others to leave for Altissia. Noctis was more than ready to marry Luna. Prompto had once shared his worries with him about what would happen to them once Noct became king. Noctis was quick to reassure his best friend nothing would change between them. In fact, he surprised Prompto with the greatest gift of all. He and Prompto would rule insomnia together side-by-side as co-kings.

It was perfect he marry Luna and Prompto would marry Stella. They rule the kingdom side-by-side for many, many years to come it would be amazing. Noct couldn’t picture a better future for Lucius or anywhere else.

* * *

As for Niflheim, it would be gone. No more MT experiments, genetic clones nothing. If Noct had anything to say about.

Everything was packed in the car and had planned what to do once everyone left Insomnia. This would turn out good for everyone, Noctis was sure of it.

“Son." Regis called out.

“Dad, I was just coming to see you."

“I was coming to see you as well my son.”

“Everything is ready, me and guys are ready to go."

"That’s good to hear."

"Dad, do you think that I’m making the right call trusting Prompto? Not that I doubt him."

“You’re worried about him. It’s perfectly understandable my son, you shouldn’t worry about it.”

“I know, but I am. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to him.”

"I know you feel, my son.”

When came to Cid he felt the same way. When they were young he always felt the need to protect him.

It was a natural thing when it came to best friends. It was like a protective sense.

“Hey Noct, it’s time to go.”

"Coming. Gladio."

Noctis turned and hugged his dad.

 _'I'll see you soon.'_ Noct thought to himself.

“Goodbye son, walk tall."


	15. Changes in the timeline

Life was smooth on the open road. Going to Golden Key was where a boat was waiting for them. Prompto glanced out the car window. From a rough  estimate it would take an hour or two to get to the port. He hoped Ardyn wouldn’t make an appearance there. But as far as he was concerned, that was going to be the least of their problems.

According to Aranea, Cor had left town before them along with Mary and Ashley. Said they were going to attend some business in Altissha. Prompto didn’t know what that meant, but he had his suspicions.

* * *

Ignis was the one driving the car he refused to let Prompto or Noct drive it he had enough experience with them driving the car to last him till his next lifetime.

“I don’t remember having to deal with this much traffic on the road.”

"Trust me Iggy, this is actually the most normal thing to happen since this whole thing started."

“Yeah, I agree with Prompto on that one.” Noct said.

“Have you heard from Stella, Prom?" Gladio asked.

“Yeah, she said things are peaceful there for the most part."

All of them believed that. What worried them though was that Ardyn Izunia had not made an appearance yet. It felt too easy with no obstacles in the way.

“Prompto?"

“Yeah Noct?"

“I was wondering what happened after I died? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Prompto had known this topic was bound to come up at some point. Sure he had told them everything, but he left out the bit on what happened to him when light had returned to Lucius.

“Noct I don’t think-" Gladio stated to say but was cut off by Prompto.

* * *

"No Gladio, its fine you guys deserve to know what happened to me. To put it short I left. I flew the coop, after everything was over figured I was doing you and Ignis a favor. I was nothing more than a reminder of what you lost. A memory of what once was. Although, that doesn’t mean I didn't regretted it, which I did and I have regretted it since then. I suppose you and Gladio tried to look for me, but I covered up my tracks well enough so you could not find me no matter how hard the two of you looked. I think both of you gave up looking after some time, but maybe I was wrong. I pretty much lived off the land  for some time moved from place to place. Never stayed in one spot to long or too short for an amount of time."

“It wasn’t until Mary found me and gave me the proposition that I even dreamed of seeing all of you again and promising not under any circumstances whatsoever to worry you guys like at again, it was too much. For me to worry you so much that you had assumed the worst had happened. I am sorry for putting you two through that. I want you guys to know that no matter what happens, what the future will hold for us, I will never worry you guys like that again”.

* * *

Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis were shocked. Clearly their friend had been suffering and they were none the wiser. It was quite heartbreaking and Noctis was the most saddened by this.

Of course he did not blame the shield and the advisor. They were handling their own grief, and it would make sense for them not to contact Prompto as often in  the coming days after his death. Maybe he was wrong about this, but if he had to guess that is how it went down.

Gladio felt nothing but misery and their friend had been suffering the most. True, Noct death had probably shaken them greatly, but that didn’t mean that he and Ignis had the right to ignore him like that. It was unforgivable for them to do that. Gladio promised himself that he wouldn’t do that if the events in the past life Prompto had lived happened again. Things to be different he and Ignis would be there for Prompto, they be sure of that.

* * *

Ignis thought back to his uncle Mario he was always kind, caring and cared about him more than anyone should. He served as one of the Royal advisors to King Regis himself once he had been one of the best advisors Lucius ever had. He had retired, or should Ignis say quit after his parents died. He was still and would always be a great father figure to him. When Ignis's parents died his uncle took him in before foster care could even grab him. He adopted him off the bat and didn’t care what others said. Mario had always been a very family man, so when his sister died he was quick to adopt Ignis. He thought a lot about to get where he was but manage to bring Ignis up best he could. He had  ups and downs like any beginner parents, but with help from others he managed to turn Ignis into the man he was today. Ignis had been and was still very close with Uncle Mario. Mario now spent his days working at the castle as one of the advisors in the kingdoms Royal court. And he was quite happy with his life. He spent a good 20 years raising Ignis like a son, nothing made him regret his decision on raising him.

Ignis had been raised right. Although, his uncle told him to pursue his dreams and it was his choice to following in the family footsteps. Ignis wanted to be advisor like his family was before him. It seems like the right kind of job for him with some help from Mario he was turned and trained to be a great Royal advisor to Prince Noctis. Though raised right Ignis felt ashamed for not noticing Prompto’s signs sooner he was the closest Noct that much was true. And he Gladio were handling their own grief and completely shut him out. No matter what happened in this timeline or the next one he  and Gladio would always be there for Prompto and nothing was going to change that The timeline with changing rapidly and it was time for him and Gladio to change with it. It was what was what was going to happen and it would be for the best.

* * *

The car drove on as they neared golden key. When they went up to the deck restaurant. They were met with a familiar face. A face Ignis knew well.

“Uncle Mario?!" Ignis said in shock.


	16. Seeing Mario and off to Altissia

Seeing Mario after some time was the shock to Ignis. He heard some stories that his uncle Mario was on the other side the world somewhere picking up new recipes for foods from all over the place.

“It is nice to see you again Ignis."

“It is nice to see you too uncle, been so long we last talked.”

“So is the famous uncle you’ve been talking about. Ignis blushed he may over stated some of the things he said, but that didn’t mean they weren’t true Mario Scientia is a great man and quite noble and honest. He is on the Royal court for a reason.

“I come bearing a message for Prompto and Noctis and to bring these 2 fluffy things to them.”

* * *

Prompto and Noct looked unsure for a minute wondering what Mr. Scientia meant, but the question was soon answered when Umbra and Pryna walked up from behind him. “Tiny!" Prompto yelled surprised to see the beige color dog again.

It had been years since they last saw each other. It only two seconds for Noct to realize that Pryna and Tiny wore the same dog. It made sense for Prompto to for Prompto to name Pryna a different name instead of a real one because of her not having a collar. When she first met the young timid Prompto.

Umbra came up to Noct and started licking his face affectionately.

"Okay boy okay I missed you too.” Noctis said with a laugh.

“Well, well those two certainly missed you.” Mario said.

“Uncle, what news do you have for us?”

“Yeah Gladio said the others okay?”

"Everyone is fine. For the most part Luna asked me to deliver a message to Noct and Prompto.

“What is it?” Noct asked, he was worried about Luna and Stella. If they got some kind of trouble with the Empire or worse. He didn’t want to think about he did not know which was worse to be more concerned with. Ravus is there in Altissha. Although sources show he’s not working with the Imperial Chancellor.

“By sources do you mean Aranea and her men?” Prompto asked.

“Indeed, Ravus is more worried about sister then to work with that dinosaur. Her fate as Oracle is very worrisome." Mario answered.

 Prompto and Noctis had both had the same thought. Luna's Fate as the Oracle was very troublesome to say the least. And worrying about her future was a very big concern indeed. Prompto knew what Ravus really wanted for Luna's duties as the Oracle to end and for her to truly know happiness. Ravus may blame Regis for what happened to his mother, but he really did care about his sister. True, Prompto had not been present for when Ravus had actually said that.

Although, from what Ignis told him and Gladio while Noct was still unconscious it was pretty clear to understand that Ravus along with Luna hated the fate of many oracles resulted in the death of them. Both of them deserved happiness more anything. And Prompto and Noct were going to risk everything to make sure that happens. They wouldn’t go all sacrificial Sally though. That would really scare Ignis and Gladio. With the possibility of Noct`s fate changing for the good of insomnia things were starting to look up. Though Ignis and Gladio did not know up Prompto and Noct`s to become co- kings of insomnia it was better than nothing.

Besides, they would have time to them once this is all over. They were pretty competent about it. “If Ardyn Izunia is there to we better get to Altissha fast. Noct said he didn’t want to waste it was time worrying about the worst. Your Prince is right we all have to go. Mario said You’re coming with us? Ignis asked Orders by Lady Luna herself. All Mario had to say on it. So all five of them was two dogs went on the next to Altissha. Prompto was lost in his own thoughts. He never thought he get this far second life.

If he was really honest to himself he thought he would have to go solo on this whole thing. He was glad that he did not have to this was easier on him. Prompto wondered though if he'd be able to face Arden come to think of it would all of them be able to? That was Prompto’s main concern Ignis wouldn’t lose his site. If Mario was with him probably. Trusting that skeptical woman though would not be a possibility the slightest. Prompto never really did trust her always off about her that didn’t sit right with him. Gladio would be fine to their more people on their then last time so, things would probably work out. At least Prompto hoped they would. He didn’t think he could go back to that time again. The one where Noct died in the ten years darkness. And he Ignis and Gladio going to separate ways after Noct disappeared. It had been way too depressing before and he didn’t think it could survive another 10 years. The boat to Altissha's docked it was time for all of Prompto’s efforts to go to work. He didn’t risk everything just to fail he`d find a way to stop Aryan. Now with all the past king relics at their disposal defeating the Chancellor should be easy. At least that’s what Prompto hoped.

* * *

If this worked out everybody’s wishes would come true. Ignis would probably open a restaurant and serve all his famous cooking with Mario by his side. They make a great team and probably be one of the most famous restaurants in all of Lucius.

Gladio would probably stay a member of the Crownsguard till his retirement days. He probably train new members of the Royal guard for years to come. And on the small chance he would settle down, have a family possibly.

He and Noct would probably marry their dream girls. Have a small family and rule the kingdom together for many years to come. They probably go down in history for all the work they done and life would continue on.

It would be for the best.


	17. Planning time

 The friends quickly arrived as fast as that boat could carry them. Upon arriving in Altissia.  Prompto had spent time making a list of things he had to do.

  1. Make sure Ignis no matter what the circumstances didn’t put on the ring of lucii
  2. talk to Lady Luna and Stella about the upcoming plans to defeat Ardyn Izunia
  3. Find a way to convents Ravus to help them.



Prompto believed that this could actually work. The possibility was endless beyond belief.

* * *

“I still can't believe we’re doing this." Prompto said.

"I know." Noct said.

At age 18 if you told anyone that the four bros were going to change a time line. In one swoop they would have called you crazy. Now the time had come for things to really take action it was time to talk to Lady Luna. Upon entry into Altissia. Prompto with help from Aranea had found a secret entryway to the room Luna was in.

* * *

“Guys, according to Aranea, we have to pass some guards in order to get to Luna." Prompto said.

"Okay." Noct said.

“When are Ashley, Mary, Cor and the others going to get here?" Gladio asked out of curiosity.

"In about 15 minutes, or at least that’s what Aranea said."

Prompto and the others managed to avoid the guards without any issues any issues. Then proceeded to the passage way.

“Wow, I never knew it would be this dusty.” Ignis said.

"Nobody has used this in years according to Aranea."

"Prompto, I sometimes wonder how Aranea knows such things." Noct said.

"Me too. Prompto admitted."

Luna was sitting in her room reading a book to pass time. Needless to say that this was quite dull in her opinion. As Oracle she was supposed to help people, but since she had gotten the order to stay in Altissia until further notice. She had been nothing but board.

* * *

Then Stella came along. She said Noct and the others were coming here to Altissha. Luna beamed at that news. Though she had a request that Mario was with them and escort them to her. Stella agreed to that.

Stella had left out the part about Iris, Talcott, Jared, Regis, Claris, Cid and Cindy coming too.  It didn’t seem to matter at the time to tell Luna. She find out for herself eventually. Then one of the walls in Luna’s room started to move.

“Ah, it must be them." Stella said

Luna only stared at her. Then the wall slid open revealing Noctis and his friends along with Mario and Umbra and Pryna.

"So that’s where they went.” Luna said.

"Yeah, they went with Mario to get the others."

"Okay be honest with me Stella, what is going on?"

"It's a long story. Prompto when are the others getting here?"

"Five more minutes."

"Good to know."

"First things first, where's Ravus?" Prompto asked.

"He should be showing up right about-" Stella started.

“Dear sister, what the hell is going on!?" Ravus demanded, as he opened the door to Luna’s room only to find it stuffed with people and the Prince himself.

* * *

Then, he others showed up to.

How did you- "Prompto started to ask.

"Stopped by a portal maker shop on the way here, figured it would be easier than going through the passageway." Aranea said.

"Okay seriously, can somebody please explain to us what in God’s name is going on?" Ravus asked.

"Ravus do you care about your sister’s happiness?" Prompto asked with, determination in his voice. He wanted Ravus to help them even if he had to blackmail him.

"Of course I do." Ravus answered.

"If you care you will help us."

"With what?" He asked.

"I’ll take it from here Prompto." Noct said.

"Alright." Prompto agreed. 

* * *

"You need to help us defeat a guy who has racked and destroy our lives."

"Name?" Ravus asked.

"Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia."

"The Imperial Chancellor? What does he have to do with all this?" Ravus asked.

"He alone, has managed to destroy all we hold dear with the help of the Empire." Ignis said

"And the only way for us to change the timeline for permanent is by defeating him together." Prompto said.

* * *

"Change the timeline?" Cindy asked.

"By defeating an evil Chancellor?" Cid chimed in.

"Are you saying you guys from the future?" Luna asked.

"Not all of us." Noct answered.

"But I am." Prompto answered.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. {Besides, Noct, Cor, Gladio, Ignis and Stella.}

"Its true. He felt so depressed from what happened to me the first time around- Noctis said.

"I gave him a chance to go back and fix things." Mary finished.

"That’s absurd!" Raves said.

He refuse to believe anything like that, it was preposterous.

* * *

"Brother it is true." said Luna.

"You believe him?" Ravus asked.

"I can see it in his eyes, no man would lie about that."

"Its true." Ashley said

"The only reason he kept his mouth shut for so long is because he didn’t know when the time was right to tell you guys everything." Mary said

"Prompto, how long do we have before Ardyn comes?" Luna asked

"An hour maybe two."

"Then what are we waiting for? What’s the plan?"

"Okay" Prompto said.

"Ignis, you Ravus, Claris Regis and- Aranea what happened to the rest of the Army?"

"When I told them what you guys were planning.They weren’t going to just sit around and watch they want to help."

"Good to know"

"You 4 and half of the Royal Army  will guard the gates of Altissia."

"Aranea you and your men have the skies destroy any Imperial ships you see."

"Roger that Prompto." Arianna said.

"Ravus, I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

Prompto whispered what he needed his ear.

Ravus only nodded.

"Of course, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen."

"Cindy, you and Cid are in charge of creating some kind of destroying robot device. So that Iris, Talcott and Jared can help from a safe distance."

"Of course partner."

"Cor, you the rest of the Army and us. we'll battle the Chancellor. Since we already have the powers the past kings. It should be no problem defeating Ardyn."

"Stella, Luna, you guys are the bait for Ardyn."

"Ashley, Mary, you will guard them user powers to help them."

 "Wait." A voice called out.

"Gentiana" Luna said.

"I just want to wish you all good luck and hope that this works."

"You’re not the only one Gentiana" Prompto said.

"I know young Prompto."

"Wait  what do I do?" Mario said.

"You’re in charge of helping Aranea in the skies along with protecting the dogs."

"Good luck everyone, it’s your time to change history." Prompto said.


	18. Fight of our lives

The plan was in motion things are starting to work. Building everything that made the battle happen they only an hour left before the Empire landed in Altissia. So they had to work fast.

Regis, Ravus, Ignis and Clarus, along with half of the guards stood over the gates of Altissia. Aranea and Mario along with Umbra and Pryna had the skies over the land.

The other half of the guards and Cor were with the four best friends.

* * *

Ardyn Izunia was ready to inherit all the power and energy he needed from the Oracle. He take down the last Caelum family member, and be the only one left standing. This was his chance to get rid of any descendants that stood in his way. Lydia and Tristan play their parts well. Now they had enough cash and had left insomnia and had left with no stone unturned.

“It's times like these, where I marvel at how much time has changed.” Ardyn said.

The only problem was that there seemed to be dents in his plans: like a person knew exactly what he was planning and when. Whoever this person was going to pay dearly for messing with his plans. He get what he wanted and nothing was stopping him.

“Okay Everyone in position? ”Prompto said, on a com.

"Everything is ready." Aranea said.

* * *

Everyone was in place it was time to end this once and for all.

Prompto was more than ready to end this once and for all. He had waited years for this. He wasn’t backing down now. Iris Talcott and Jared were already in their suits things were going to work, the bros would make sure of it.

Prompto and the others were ready for this.

Ardyn and a ton of troopers. We’re nearing the city. Time to do this.

"Everyone get ready!" Noct yelled.

And then the battle began.

* * *

The air support was able to shoot down a bunch of The Empire's airships. So not much of a threat could happen from the air.

On the ground Nyx and Clarus were battling the ground squad that the Empire had sent in.

“This is amazing!” Nyx yelled in delight. Clarus couldn’t help but agree. 

Cor and the members of the Crownsguard were battling the other half of the squad.

The fight raged on. Gladio and Ignis had split up from Noct and Prompto to cover more ground.

Noct already had observed all the past kings powers, so he had a giant arsenal in his position he used it well on the battle field. Together the whole team while fighting all the evil villains they could find.

* * *

Prompto somehow miraculously ended up by himself. Although, he was pretty sure he got lost in the crowd of oncoming troopers. Now that he was alone, he had to plan his next move.

The Chancellor was likely to show up any minute now, which meant he would have to fight him to stall for time. Until Noct, or one of the others got here to back him up.

“Well, well, well, well, so you’re the one who has been missing with my plans.”

“Ardyn” Prompto hissed angrily.

He felt something glow inside him which he could guess were his powers Marry had talked about before. It was only a matter of time before they were fully charged up.

* * *

“I should have known you would try to save the Prince from his fate. After all, you would risk anything to see him again.”

Prompto knew he was right. He do anything to say his best friend again no matter what the risk. Even when this all started he said to himself it wouldn’t regret any of his decisions.

This was his choice and nothing was going to convince him otherwise.

“I don’t regret making this choice. I’ll do whatever it takes to stop you.”

Rage became Prompto’s power a bright yellow glow existed him. _So this is the power_ Marry spoke of. Prompto thought to himself.

With the power he possessed he took the chance to shut down Ardyn. Ardyn managed to dodge Prompto’s shot.

“Prompto!” Noct yelled in fear, when he saw who Prompto was fighting.

“Say goodbye to your friend.” Ardyn said.

Prompto became enraged he screamed that sent a powerful blast that destroyed the Imperial Chancellor for good.

"Prompto!" Noct yelled, it was the last thing Prompto heard before he blacked out again.

* * *

Prompto thought he had gotten used to blacking out at incontinent times in his life. True it only happened one other time since this whole entire miss started. Nobody could say otherwise. Blacking out again was not on Prompto’s agenda. He expected more of the celebrating then passing out. Had they won? Or had they lost?

The question was soon answered, when all his friends came through the door.

“Prompto!” Noct and Stella yelled, running over and hugging Prompto. Everyone joined in a few seconds later.

“We won!” Noct yelled.

“Indeed we did." Ignis added.

"A worthy fight for a king." Gladio chimed in.

Prompto could not believe it they won the battle and Noct's fate actually changed.

The future for Lucius was looking bright and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

During the next few days a wedding was beginning to be planned.

The wedding of Prompto and Stella along with Noct and Luna the wedding was the biggest party ever and when all was said and done. Noct had to ask

"Prompto I couldn’t ask for better friend but, what will you do now this over and done with?"

“I’ll be forever at your side Noct.”

“I'll hold you to that buddy.”


End file.
